This invention relates to a system for providing auxiliary power to the electrical system of a building in the event of a power outage or the like, and more particularly to a power inlet box for use in such a system.
In an auxiliary power supply system, a remote power generator is interconnected with a power inlet box which is typically mounted to the exterior of a building. The power inlet box is in turn interconnected with a manual transfer switching arrangement, which is connected to the main electrical panel or load center of the building. A cord is interconnected with the power outlet of the generator and with a power inlet receptacle associated with the power inlet box, for providing power from the generator through the power inlet box to the manual transfer panel and ultimately to the main electrical panel, in order to supply power to certain circuits of the building in the event of a power outage or the like.
Prior art power inlet boxes are in the form of a rectangular base member or housing having a back wall, a pair of side walls and top and bottom end walls, which together cooperate to define an internal cavity with a front, outwardly facing opening facing away from the building. The power inlet box includes a series of access openings which can be selectively opened and closed, and which may be threaded in order to receive a conduit nipple or the like. Wiring extends through the conduit nipple and the selected access opening into the interior of the housing. The power inlet box further includes a cover which is positionable over the front opening of the housing and engageable with the outer edges of the side walls and the top and bottom end walls. A power receptacle socket is mounted to the cover. The wiring must be pulled out of the housing and connected to terminals at the rear of the socket, and then "stuffed" back into the internal cavity defined by the housing as the cover is moved toward and into engagement with the outer edges of the housing walls. The orientation of the opening providing access to the internal cavity, i.e. outwardly facing in one direction only, makes it difficult to manipulate the wiring behind the cover as it is advanced toward the housing in this manner.
Further, the prior art construction contemplates a peripheral joint between the cover and the outer edges of the housing walls, which lies in a single, vertical plane. The upper edge of the joint faces upwardly, and is directly exposed to precipitation or other moisture in the air. A resilient gasket is interposed between the cover and the outer edges of the housing walls to assist in providing a weather tight seal between the cover and the housing. However, the gasket provides an opportunity for failure due to omission, improper installation or manufacture, or deterioration over time which can lead to ingress of water into the internal cavity of the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power inlet box structure having an improved construction which facilitates engagement of the cover with the base member or housing of the box, which is stationarily mounted to the exterior of the building. Another object of the invention is to provide a power inlet box which increases the size and alters the configuration of the opening providing access to the internal cavity of the housing, to make it easier for an installer to manipulate the wiring connected to the socket when engaging the cover with the housing or base member. It is a further object of the invention to provide a housing and cover construction in which the joint or interface between the housing and the cover is protected and not directly exposed to the elements.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a power inlet box for use in connecting an auxiliary power generator to the electrical system of a building includes a housing or base member defining an internal cavity and adapted for mounting to the exterior of a building, in combination with a cover member adapted for removable interconnection with the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. A power inlet is mounted to the cover member such that the cover member and the inlet are removable as a unit from the base member. The base member and cover member include engagement structure providing engagement of the cover member with the base member via combination movement of the cover member in a first direction toward the base member and in a second direction transverse to the first direction. The base member defines an opening providing access to the internal cavity. The combination motion employed in engaging the cover member with the base member facilitates manipulation of wiring located within the internal cavity and connected to the power receptacle during engagement of the cover member with the base member. The base member preferably includes a first, outwardly facing opening and a second opening facing in a direction transverse to that of the first opening, and each opening communicates with and provides access to the internal cavity. The base member engagement structure includes a pair of spaced walls which in part define the internal cavity and the first and second openings. The cover member preferably includes a first wall which engages the pair of spaced walls to enclose the first opening, and a second wall which engages the pair of spaced walls for enclosing the second opening. In a preferred form, the first opening faces outwardly and the second opening faces upwardly. In this form, the cover member first wall is in the form of a front wall and the cover member second wall is in the form of a top wall extending rearwardly from an upper end defined by the front wall. The power inlet is preferably mounted to the front wall, extending rearwardly therefrom. Flange structure is preferably provided on the first and second walls for overlying outer edge portions defined by the base member wall structure for preventing ingress of moisture into the internal cavity and for eliminating the need for a gasket between the base member and the cover member. The base member further includes a bottom wall defining the lower extent of the internal cavity, and the bottom wall extends between lower edge portions defined by the pair of spaced walls. The lower portion of the cover member front wall overlies an outer edge defined by the base member bottom wall, and a removable securing member, such as a threaded fastener, engages an opening formed in the front edge of the bottom wall and extends through an opening formed in the cover member front wall for removably securing the cover member to the base member. The power inlet includes socket structure which is located within an opening provided in the front wall, and a mounting arrangement for securing the socket structure to the front wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a power inlet box for use in connecting an auxiliary power generator to the electrical system of a building includes a base member defining an internal cavity and adapted for mounting to the exterior of the building, and a cover member adapted for removable interconnection with the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. A power inlet is mounted to the cover member and includes a mounting adaptor member positionable within an opening formed in the cover member, and power receptacle socket structure including a flange. The flange is positionable over at least a portion of the mounting adaptor member, and at least one fastener functions to secure the flange, as well as the portion of the mounting adaptor member over which the flange is positionable, to the cover member for securing both the socket structure and the mounting adaptor member to the cover member. The mounting adaptor member includes a peripheral wall and a shoulder located adjacent the peripheral wall and from which the peripheral wall extends. The socket structure flange is engageable with the shoulder inwardly of the peripheral wall, and the fastener extends through the shoulder and interconnects the flange with the cover member. An access cover is associated with the mounting adaptor member, and is movable between a closed position in which the access member engages the peripheral wall, and an open position providing access to the power inlet socket structure. In its closed position, the access cover prevents access to the socket structure and provides a weather tight enclosure for the socket structure. The access cover is preferably mounted for pivoting movement between its open and closed positions via a pivotable mounting arrangement interposed between the access cover and the peripheral wall.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.